covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Gennaro Angiulo
|birth_place = North End, Boston, Massachusetts |death_date = |death_place = Boston, Massachusetts |cause = kidney disease |alias = Jerry }} Gennaro "Jerry" Angiulo (March 20, 1919 – August 29, 2009)Reppetto, Bringing Down the Mob, p. 247 was a New England mob boss who rose through the Mafia under Raymond L. S. Patriarca. He was convicted of racketeering in 1986 and was in jail until being released in 2007. One of the Angiulo Brothers, Angiulo was "probably the last very significant Mafia boss in Boston’s history". Early life Gennaro J. Angiulo was born in 1919 to Italian immigrants Caesar and Giovannina (Jeannie) Anguilo, who owned a mom-and-pop grocery store. Even though he was from the North End neighborhood, he graduated from Boston's Franklin High School in Franklin, Massachusetts in 1938, where his ambition was to attend Suffolk Law School and become a criminal lawyer.Lehr and O'Neill, Black mass, p. 113 Gennaro Angiulo enlisted in the U.S. Navy at the beginning of World War II and served 4 years in the Pacific theater; he achieved the rank of Chief Boatswain's Mate. Upon completion of his service, he moved back to the North End of Boston. He had a regular table in the back room of an Italian dinery called Francesca's Restaurant on North Washington Street in North End, Boston. Mob career The Angiulo brothers, who owned nightclubs, were publicly named as members of Cosa Nostra, more commonly known as the American Mafia. In 1963. Gennaro's reputation for being a shrewd businessman, along with his successful racketeering, led to Patriarca appointing him underboss of the Providence, Rhode Island-based Patriarca crime family. Angiulo later headed up Boston's underworld from the 1960s to the 1980s. He and his brothers ran the criminal organization out of Francesco's Restaurant at 98 Prince Street in the North End, the neighborhood in which he grew up. Capture Arrest In 1981, the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) placed wiretaps in the restaurant and at a nearby social club, located at 51 North Margin Street, for three months. It was later revealed in a federal court that rival gangsters Whitey Bulger and Stephen Flemmi drew a diagram for FBI agents telling them where to plant the bugs. As Angiulo was being taken in handcuffs from the restaurant on September 19, 1983, he yelled, "I'll be back before my pork chops get cold." Trial As Angiulo sat in jail without bail awaiting trial on federal racketeering charges, he was demoted from the mob. At the highly-publicized trial, jurors heard hours of taped conversations of Angiulo and his associates planning numerous illegal activities, including murder, gambling, loan sharking and extortion. In one conversation, Angiulo ordered the killing of a bartender after concluding that he was set to testify before a federal grand jury investigating gambling and loan-sharking. The FBI thwarted the plot by warning the witness. At the eight-month-long trial, the mobster often sarcastically commented on the evidence presented and cracked jokes, prompting District Court Judge Davis Nelson to repeatedly reprimand him. Sentence and later life In February 1986, Angiulo and his co-defendants were convicted of "an avalanche of charges". He was sentenced to 45 years in prison on 12 counts of racketeering, gambling, loan sharking, and obstruction of justice. As his own lawyer, Angiullo argued numerous times, unsuccessfully, to have his conviction overturned. One argument claimed that he was framed by the FBI, Bulger, and Flemmi. In an affidavit filed in federal court in 2004, he wrote that he was in poor health and his term was "tantamount to an illegal death sentence". Angiulo, who had been incarcerated at the federal prison hospital in Devens, was paroled on September 10, 2007. He had been undergoing dialysis treatment since his release while living at his waterfront home in Nahant. Prior to his death, he was spending time with his wife, Barbara, with whom he had three children (Jason, Gennaro Jay, and Barbara). Angiulo died on August 29, 2009 at the Massachusetts General Hospital of renal failure from kidney disease. His funeral was at the Joseph A. Langone Jr. Funeral Home in Boston's North End. References Sources * * Category:1919 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:American prisoners and detainees Category:Deaths from renal failure Category:Patriarca crime family Category:People from North End, Boston Category:Prisoners and detainees of the United States federal government Category:United States Navy personnel